


New

by WeAreInfinite18



Series: Discovery [3]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Clony - Freeform, Coming Out, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreInfinite18/pseuds/WeAreInfinite18
Summary: Tony and Clay come out to their peers. Also, Clony's first time.





	New

Tony and Clay pulled up to the school, with about 20 minutes until classes started. This wasn’t just an average school day for the two boys. No, this was the day that they decided they were going to come out at school. Well, not necessarily come out, but more so stop hiding the fact that they were together. They had talked a lot about it over the past 2 weeks. After Clay’s mom found out about the two, and then told Clay’s dad, Clay felt that he was ready to stop hiding their relationship. And as much as Tony wanted to flaunt to the entire world that Clay Jensen was his boyfriend, he wanted to make sure that Clay was 100% sure. After long talks about it, and making sure Clay had thought about it, they came to the decision that it was indeed time to make their relationship public.

 

As they sat parked in the parking lot, Clay glanced over at Tony, moving his hand to place it gently on Tony’s knee. “You ready for this?” he asked, looking fondly at the boy next to him.

 

Tony had a smile on his lips, and looked back over at Clay. He placed his hand on top of Clays, intertwining their fingers and giving Clays hand a small squeeze. “More than ready, mi amor,” he responded.

 

Clay blushed lightly at Tony’s words. It didn’t matter how many times Tony called him these affectionate things, it never failed to effect Clay in more ways then he would like to admit. Any nerves he may have had about today had vanished by just those few words. “Alright, well let’s do this then,” Clay managed to get out after a moment of getting lost in his thoughts. He leaned over, pecking Tony’s cheek quickly before climbing out of the car. 

 

Tony followed suit, meeting Clay at the front of the car. The winter weather had started kicking in recently, and when Tony saw Clay, he noticed the taller boy shiver ever so slightly. Shrugging his jacket off, he draped it over Clays shoulders, who had a perplexed look on his face. “What are you doing?” Clay asked, looking at the jacket that was currently on his shoulders. 

 

“Your cold. And I know it won’t be any warmer inside that school,” Tony said, nodding toward the building in front of them. He was right. The school never bothered turning the heat on, much to the dismay of the students who complain about it every year.

 

“But won’t you be cold without this? Here, take it back,” Clay said as he gripped onto the jacket, beginning to take it off.

 

Tony placed his hand over Clays, stopping the boys actions. “No,” he responded, “I don’t get cold very easily. I’ll be fine. Plus, what better way to come out than wearing a piece of your boyfriend's clothes,” he said, winking at Clay.

 

Clay rolled his eyes playfully before surrendering and slipping his arms into the leather jacket. “Fine, but if I see any indication that you are cold today, you’re taking this back,” he responded, pointing his finger at Tony.

 

Tony laughed lightly, taking Clay’s hand that was pointed at him, bringing their hands to their sides, and lacing their fingers together. “Whatever you say,” Tony said as the two boys began to make their way into the school. 

 

Classes started in about 10 minutes, so most people were in the school by this point. As they walked into the school, they could immediately feel eyes on them. The two boys ignored the quiet whispers they heard as they continued down the hallway. It wasn’t until they bumped into Jessica, Alex, Justin, and Zach in the hall that they stopped.

 

“Hey guys,” Clay spoke up first as he noticed the confused looks on the groups face. 

 

“Hey Clay, hey Tony,” Jessica was the first to respond. Her eyes moved from the jacket Clay was wearing, to Tony and Clays intertwined hands, and then back up. “So, uh, what’s going on here?” she continued, motioning between the two boys.

 

Tony spoke up this time, “Oh yeah. Clay and I are together,” he answered, nodding his head slightly. 

 

“Like together together?” Zach questioned, a grin on his face before he turned to Justin, “I so called it. You so owe me 20 bucks,” he said to Justin, pushing his shoulder lightly.

 

This made Clay's face contort into confusion. “Seriously, first my mom and dad, and now Zach? How many people could tell we were together?” he asked, glancing over at Tony, who only shrugged.

 

“I guess we weren’t always as subtle as we thought,” Tony concluded, leaning over to give Clay a quick kiss, momentarily forgetting there were people around. 

 

Tony pulled back when he heard a humorous, “Get a room,” come from Alex. 

 

To hide the blush that was fighting to appear on Tony’s cheeks, he quipped back with, “Well at least I have someone to get a room with.”

 

Although Tony knew that Alex knew it was a joke, he couldn’t help but notice the quick glance shared between Alex and Justin. Most people wouldn’t have noticed, but Tony knew that look all too well. It was the same look himself and Clay shared regularly. There was something going on between Alex and Justin, but Tony decided he would find out about that at a later time. 

 

Tony was knocked from his thoughts when he heard a female voice come from behind them. “Clay Jensen and Tony Padilla,” he heard as himself and Clay turned around to be greeted by Skye. She had a triumphant look on her face. “When did this happen?” she asked the two boys.

 

“Uhm, remember that day at Monet’s when you insisted that Tony liked me but I didn’t believe you?” Clay asked her in response. Skye nodded slowly, waiting for him to continue. “Well, that night we talked and that’s when we got together.”

 

“You mean to tell me,” Skye paused then quickly continued, “that you two have been together for months now and I’m just now finding out?” Clay shrugged his shoulders up with a look on his face that said sorry. “You’re lucky we’re friends,” she said jokingly, a hand on her hip. “But in all honestly, I happy that you two finally came to your senses. I was this close to locking you two in a room together to get you to admit your feelings to each other,” she said.

 

“Thanks Skye,” Tony piped in, nodding his head toward her.

 

Clay laughed slightly at what Skye said when they all heard that bell ring, signalling it was time to get to class. They all said their goodbyes and went their separate ways, but not before they each congratulated Tony and Clay in their own ways. 

 

As Tony and Clay walked to the one class they shared together, Tony looked over at Clay. “Well I think that went well,” he said smiling softly as the other boy.

 

Clay nodded in agreement, leaning ever so slightly on his boyfriend. “So do I,” he started, looking back at Tony, “and I’m really happy that everyone knows now. It feels like a weight's been lifted off my chest,” he added, pecking the shorter boy on the lips. 

 

“I’m happy that you’re happy,” Tony responded, grinning at the feel of Clays lips on his, if only for that brief moment. 

 

“Wanna come over to my house after school,” Clay asked, even though he already knew the answer. Tony never refused spending time with Clay, and Clay was the same way with Tony. 

 

Just like Clay suspected, Tony responded with, “Sure.”

 

* * *

 

They pulled up to Clay’s house just a short while after school was out. Once they parked, the two boys climbed out of the car, and walked hand in hand into Clay’s house. When they walked into the house, Tony looked around, noticing Clay’s parents were nowhere to be found. “When are you parents coming back,” he asked Clay, because while it wasn’t unusual for the two boys to be alone there, he didn’t want a repeat of Clay’s mom walking in while they’re making out. 

 

Clay shook his head, looking over at Tony. “Oh, they won’t be back until Sunday. They went away for the weekend. Said they needed “couples bonding time”, he responded, using air quotes. 

 

This made Tony perk up a bit, stepping closer to Clay, and wrapping his arms around the other boys waist. “So what you’re saying,” he started, “is that we have this whole place to ourselves for a decent amount of time.”

 

Clay grinned, catching onto what Tony was saying as he wrapped his arms around the other boys neck. “That’s exactly what I’m saying. We can make out for as long as we want without worrying about my parents walking in,” he said as he leaned forward pressing his lips against Tonys. 

 

Tony grinned, mumbling against Clay’s lips, “Wanna take this upstairs?”

 

Clay nodded, unattaching his lips from Tony’s. “After you,” he responded, motioning towards the stairs. Tony grabbed Clays hand and the two boys headed up to Clay’s room.

 

Not two seconds after entering the room, Tony had the door closed and Clay pressed up against it, their lips quickly finding each other again. It was a slow kiss at first. Tony’s hands traveling up and down Clays side, while Clay had his hands tangled in Tony’s hair. This wasn’t new territory for the two. They had kissed like this a countless number of times. That was all they had done though. They had taken things slow until this point, both of the boys still being virgins. Something felt different between the two on this night though. 

 

The kiss heated up, Clay biting softly on Tony’s bottom lip as Tony released an inaudible sound, making Clay’s body react. Clay slowly moved his lips from Tony’s mouth to start kissing down his jawline line, hoping to elicit another noise from Tony. As Clay worked his way to Tony’s neck, Tony tilted his head to the side a bit, giving Clay access. Tony bit his lip lightly as Clay sucked on the area between Tony’s jaw and neck. Still wanting to hear Tony again, Clay bit down softly on his skin, making the shorter boy let out a soft moan, which in turn made Clay’s jeans feel significantly tighter. 

 

Tony grabbed Clay’s face in his hands, pulling him back up to connect their lips again. He would never get tired of the feel of Clays lips against his own. Tony felt Clay slip his hands under Tony’s shirt as the two’s kiss picked up intensity. Clay’s hands made their way up, roaming around Tony’s chest and back. Before long, Clay was tugging at Tony’s shirt, mumbling against the other boys lips, “This needs off,” he said in a rushed voice.

 

Tony quickly complied, pulling apart from the other boy just long enough to slip his off over his head, throwing it on the floor next to him. As soon as his shirt was off, he recaptured Clays lips with his own, gliding his tongue along the other boys bottom lip. Clay placed his hands against Tony’s chest, gliding his hands across Tony’s skin. He felt Tony shiver slightly at the touch of Clays hands. It didn’t take long before Tony mumbled, “Your turn,” and pulled at Clay’s shirt. Clay lifted his hands over his head, letting Tony pull his shirt off for him. As Clay’s shirt joined Tony’s, Tony felt himself being pushed back until his knees hit the edge of the bed as he fell backwards onto the bed, Clay hovering above him. 

 

The two climbed further onto the bed, getting comfortable, as Clay straddled Tony. Tony reached up, grabbing the back of Clays neck before pulling Clays head down and smashing their lips back together. Wanting to release some of the tension in his jeans, Clay ever so lightly ground his hips against Tony's, surprising Tony and causing both boys to let out a moan. 

 

Clays lips slowly made their way back down Tony’s jaw and neck, Tony biting his lip as Clay went. Clay nibbled on the skin of Tony’s collar bone leaving small love bites along the way. Tony bit down on his lip harder as Clay kissed his way down Tony’s chest. Tony watched as Clay made it to the waistband of his jeans, kissing along the edge before moving his hands to unbutton the front of Tony’s jeans. Before Clay could finish, Tony’s hands were on top of Clays, stopping him momentarily as he looked up at the shorter boy. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want. We can stop whenever,” Tony said, looking down at Clay.

 

Clay shook his head. “No, I want to do this. I don’t have to stop unless you want me too,” he said glancing up at Tony.

 

“I really don’t want you to stop,” Tony breathed out, releasing Clays hand. As much as he loved Clay and would always respect his boundaries, he was glad that this intimate moment with Clay didn’t have to end yet.

 

Clay nodded, smiling up at Tony before going back to work on the buttons of Tony’s pants. Once they were undone, Clay nervously grabbed at the edge of both Tony’s pants and boxers, glancing up at Tony once more for confirmation. When Tony nodded softly, Clay slowly pulled down the pants and boxers, as Tony lifted up slightly, making it easier on Clay. Once Clay discarded the clothes onto the floor, he was finally able to take in the sight in front of him. His eyes trailed over Tony’s body, taking in every inch of the boy, before he looked up, his eyes meeting Tonys. 

 

With his eyes locked on Tony’s, Clay slid his hands up Tony’s thighs before he cautiously moved his hand to Tony’s hard member. Tony let out a whimper the moment Clays hand made contact. He’d touched himself plenty of times, but it felt a hell of a lot better to have someone else hand touching him. Clay wrapped his fingers around Tony’s length, beginning to stroke his hand lightly. Tony’s breathing picked up a bit as he watched Clay. Without breaking eye contact, Clay leaned forward, sticking his tongue out, tasting Tony’s tip, making the boy above him let out a strangled moan. 

 

Loving the effect this way having on Tony, Clay licked up the side of his member, wrapping his lips around head once he was at the tip. Tony threw his head back, moving his hands to grip onto Clays hair. This encouraged Clay to bob his head down even farther on Tony’s length, sucking slightly, his tongue exploring this new territory.

 

“Fuck Clay,” Tony moaned out, tugging lightly on Clays hair, making Clay harder than he ever thought possible. Clay dragged his teeth softly up Tony’s member, sucking hard on the head before releasing it with a pop.

 

Tony whimpered at the loss of contact, but the noise was quickly muffled as Clay crawled back up, pressing his lips back against Tony’s. Tony pulled Clay closer as Clay whispered against Tony’s lips, “I want you.”

 

“You have me baby,” Tony whispered back, running his hands through Clays hair.

 

Clay paused their movements as he stared straight into Tony’s eyes, enunciating each word as he spoke again, “No. I. Want. You,” he stated huskily, searching Tony’s face for a sign of understanding.

 

Tony’s breath hitched in his throat as he finally processed what Clay meant. They had already gone this far, but if they went any further, there was no going back. He knew he wanted to be close to Clay in every way possible, but he wanted to make sure that Clay wanted the same. He ran his thumb along Clays cheek as he asked, “Are you sure about this?”

 

Clay closed his eyes, leaning into Tony's touch as he nodded. “Absolutely, 100% sure,” he responded, kissing the side of Tony’s hand.

 

“Ok, lay back then,” Tony responded as he slowly pushed Clay back onto the mattress, hovering over the taller boy. As he began unbuttoning Clay’s jeans, he looked up at the other boy. “If you want to stop at any point, just say the word and we’ll stop,” he said sincerely.

 

“Thank you,” Clay started, “But don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine. I want this more than anything,” he stated as he looked lovingly down at Tony.

 

Now that he was reassured, Tony finished unbuttoning Clays jeans. Grabbing the edge of Clay’s boxers and jeans, he pulled them both down in one swift motion, tossing them aside. Looking back at the boy below him, Tony admired the way Clay looked, completely exposed. 

 

When Tony noticed Clay had his arm draped over his face, covering his eyes, and his cheeks were slightly pink, he moved Clays arm, pressing soft kisses over his face. “There’s no need to be embarrassed Corazon. You’re beautiful,” he said as placed a kiss at the edge of Clays lips. 

 

Clay’s heart swelled at Tony’s words. He loved this man more than he could explain, and the fact that Tony thought he was beautiful when he was in such a vulnerable state was amazing. 

 

“I love you Tony,” Clay said, staring adoringly up at Tony. 

 

Tony smiled warmly, laying his forehead against Clays. “I love you too Clay, so much,” he spoke softly.

 

Not wanting to break this moment, Clay blindly reached to the side, opening up his bedside drawer, searching around before pulling out some lube and a condom. He moved them into Tony’s line of sight, biting his lip softly.

 

Tony took the items from the other boy’s hand, placing one more kiss on Clay’s cheek. He sat the items down on the bed momentarily as he reached down, wrapping his fingers around Clay’s member, giving it a few strokes. Clay moaned softly underneath Tony, lifting his hips just a bit at the feel of Tony’s hand. 

 

After a few more strokes, Tony grabbed the lube he had placed on the bed, squirting some onto his hand to coat his fingers. He rubbed a finger around Clay’s hole before gently slipping the first one in. “Does it hurt?” he asked the boy below him.

 

Clay shook his head slightly. “Nah. It’s a bit of a weird feeling, but it doesn’t hurt,” he responded a bit breathily.

 

Tony nodded as he moved his finger around a bit more. Once Clay was ready for another finger, Tony began kissing his neck to distract Clay because he knew it was going to start to become painful. His thoughts were confirmed when he started working a second finger in and he noticed Clay clench his jaw ever so slightly. Tony slid his free hand up Clay’s chest as he continued working his two fingers in Clay and sucked on his neck softly.

 

Soon, Clay was whimpering quietly, ready for another finger. Tony added more lube onto his hand before starting to slip the third finger in. Clay scrunched his face up a bit at the feeling. Tony gently massaged his fingers inside Clays as he kissed his way back up to Clays lips. Not much time later, Clay was a moaning mess underneath Tony.

 

“I need you in me, now,” Clay said, a mixture of command, want, and love in his voice.

 

This made Tony’s already hard member throb painfully. He couldn’t help but smirk though at the boy below him. “Eager, are we?” he teased.

 

Clay simultaneously bit his lip and rolled his eyes playfully. “Fuck of. Or better yet, fuck me,” Clay managed to say, making Tony’s eyes nearly pop out of his head.

 

“What did you just say,” Tony asked raising his eyebrows slightly.

 

Clay moved his head until his lips were near Tony’s ear. “I said, fuck me, Tony. I want to feel your cock inside me” he whispered daringly, making Tony groan softly.

 

Tony turned his head slightly to slam his lips back against Clays. “Shit Jensen, who knew you had such a dirty mouth,” he mumbled against Clays lips.

 

This made Clay laugh softly. “It’s only because you make me feel comfortable enough to say those kind of things,” he said, pressing his lips back against Tony’s.

 

Tony smiled into the kiss, loving that he could make Clay feel comfortable enough to express a side to him that no one else gets to see. Tony slowly slipped his fingers out of Clay, who whimpered at the empty feeling. Tony quickly tore open the condom package before slipping it on and generously coating his hard member in lube. 

 

Nudging Clays legs apart, Tony got between them, laying his forehead against Clays as he glanced down to align his length with clays hole. Once he was aligned, he looked up to stare directly into Clay's eyes. As Tony began pushing in, Clays mouth formed an O shape. Tony’s fingers had felt amazing, but this, no this was on a whole new planet. In that moment, he felt connected to Tony in ways he never imagined possible. 

 

Tony moaned, feeling Clay around him, as Clay breathed out a, “Fuck.”

 

Tony halted his movements, searching Clay’s face. “I’m not hurting you, am I?” he asked.

 

Clay immediately shook his head quickly. “No, no. Keep going. This feels… I can’t even describe it,” he moaned out as Tony continued pressing in until his entire length was buried inside Clay.

 

“Fuck Clay, you feel so good,” Tony breathily said as he felt Clay clench around him.

 

Clay nodded, moving his hips slightly. Tony didn’t need any further encouragement to start pulling his length out then pressing it back in. This made Clay throw his head back, letting out a moan. Tony began kissing around Clay’s exposed neck as he continued thrusting into Clay gently.

 

Clay’s hands found their way to Tony’s back, and his legs wrapped around Tony’s waist, his feet pressing into Tony’s ass. “More,” Clay breathed out, “harder, faster, whatever. Just need more.” His back arched up off the mattress as Tony complied, beginning to slam his hips against Clays. 

 

“Fuck Tony. God, fuck, yes, right there,” Clay all but yelled out as one of Tony’s thrusts hit the right spot. Hearing Clay moan out his name made Tony vigorously try to hit that spot again as he slammed his lips against Clays.

 

When Tony found the spot again, Clay bit down on Tony’s bottom lip, making them both moan in unison. As he continued thrusting at that angle, Tony’s hand slipped down in between the two boys, wrapping around Clay’s length as he began stroking Clay in time with his thrusts.

 

Clay was a blubbering mess by this point. Tony loved the feeling of Clay writhing underneath him. Clays hands were gripped onto Tony's back, more than likely leaving scratch marks, as he moaned out, “Shit, so close..”

 

“Me too baby. Come on, cum for me,” Tony said, panting as his thrusts picked up pace and he quickened his strokes on Clay’s member.

 

Only a few seconds later, Clay came hard, yelling out Tony’s name. Clay’s name on his lips, mixed with the feeling of Clay clenched so tightly around him made Tony cum immediately after Clay.

 

Tony collapsed on top of Clay, the two boys panted heavily. Once Tony caught his breath, he gently pulled out of Clay, slipping the condom off and discarding it into the trashcan. He reached over, grabbing a piece of clothing off the floor, and cleaned up Clay’s chest. Once Clay was clean, Tony threw the dirty piece of clothing into the laundry basket before lying back down beside Clay. He pulled the blanket over them as Clay laid his head on Tony’s chest, draping his arm over the shorter boys torso. Tony wrapped his arms around Clay, sighing contently. 

 

Clay glanced up at Tony. “That was amazing,” he whispered, a gleam in his eye.

 

“Was that amazing? Or was that fucking amazing?” Tony asked, referring back to that time months ago on top of that cliff.

 

Clay smiled fondly at the memory, laughing softly at his boyfriend. “That,” he responded, “was fucking amazing.”

 

As Tony kissed Clay’s forehead, the taller boy spoke softly, “Can we stay like this forever?” he asked.

 

“Always,” Tony responded. And although it was a simple word that Tony often said to Clay, it spoke endless possibilities.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed part 3 of the Discovery series! I've never written smut before, and I tried really hard to try to have a good mixture of sexy and sweet at the same time. Constructive criticism is always welcome. If anyone has any suggestions of anything else they'd like to see in the series, let me know. I only have 1 more for sure planned, but I'm always open to writing more if y'all have any ideas. Thanks for reading, and I hope y'all have a fantastic day.


End file.
